1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to indexing apparatuses and methods for indexing an object about a reference point and/or an axis and, more particularly, to apparatuses for orienting a camera in desired orientations and methods for taking photographs, videos, etc.
2. Description of the Invention Background
Historians report that the first box camera that projected images onto a wall was invented some time during the 16.sup.th century. However, film did not exist at that time. About three hundred years later, Frenchmen Joseph-Nicephore Niepce and Louis Daguerre took photographs using metal plates. In 1888, George Eastman reportedly invented the "box" camera and film. Today, Mr. Eastman would probably be amazed at the different types of cameras and films that have been developed over the years.
With advent of today's many sophisticated cameras, came the need for reliable apparatuses for supporting those cameras in predetermined positions. For example, one type of photography that has been rapidly advancing is known as "immersive" photography. Such method of photography uses photographic images and computer software to enable a viewer, through the use of a computer terminal, to interact with the photographic images.
One type of immersive photography permits the viewer to selectively view images which are interrelated by the appropriate software to form a panoramic view of an object, a room, an outdoor scene, etc. By photographing the object, room, scene, etc. at precise intervals, the software enables the viewer to interact with the scene by looking to the left, right, up and down. In some applications zooming is also possible to reveal more detail in the scene. A typical panoramic movie presents a full 360.degree. view that the user can pan, tilt, and zoom about. This capability is referred to as a "full panorama". "Partial panoramas" are also available which present less than a 360.degree. view of a scene.
Such software requires the ability to take a series of photographs of the object, scene, building, etc. that can be relatively precisely interrelated to each other. For example, one type of immersive photography requires a series of twelve photographs to be taken at precise intervals about an axis to create a full 360.degree. image. Another software program requires two photographs to be taken about a common axis or reference point. In many applications the use of a standard tripod for supporting the camera while it is being indexed is prohibited due to a lack of space or the risk of damage to surrounding objects during the positioning of the tripod.
Thus, there is a need for apparatus that enables one to accurately index a camera about a reference point and/or axis such that a plurality of photographs may be taken about such axis and/or reference point at different positions relative to each other without the use of a tripod.
There is a further need for an apparatus having the above-mentioned attributes that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and that can be used in connection with existing disposable cameras.
There is yet another need for apparatus that has the above-mentioned attributes that can be used to accurately index a variety of different photographic devices, such as SLR cameras, video cameras, digital cameras, etc.
Another need exists for an indexing device that can be affixed to a camera by means of a screw hole in the camera normally used to attach a tripod or other accessories to the camera.
Yet another need exists for method for indexing an object accurately about an axis of reference point without the need for rigid supporting apparatus for supporting the object thereon.
A further need exists for a method of taking photographs for immersive photography applications that does not require the use of expensive tripods and similar apparatus.